Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to graphical user interfaces (GUIs) and, more particularly, to methods and systems for providing specific GUIs based on real-time data and projected data, such as for management of financial resources in view of future money forecasts.
Related Art
One way for users to regularly keep track or manage their financial resources is for the users to have spending budgets. A user device may track a user's daily dollars available in an account such as a checking or savings account. The user device may display such daily dollars available so that the users may spend their dollars up to an amount that is within their spending budgets.
Like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.
Embodiments of the disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows.